We will meet again when time is over
by YeahMeRule
Summary: Ludwig is a leader in war when a new soldier arrives. Written from Ludwig's point of view and feelings. Warning: Character death and some war


**Okay… This way of writing is rather new to me… So yeah, ehehe ouo; And I got the idea while listening to "I see fire" by Ed Sheeran on repeat, low pitched on the bus~ Please enjoy~ Just don't be too hard with the critics, I wrote it on my phone x'3**

* * *

The wind swept coldly over the empty field and the shadow of a lonely man stood in the edge the great forest, black against the frost white. If it wasn't for the snow, for the cold crusts of his footsteps, he could have been a tree amongst many, a tree like anyone else as the white fog of someone breathing was seen, breaking the image. The man himself was well built, his body strong after many years of leading his men through battle but here he stood alone, alone like he had always been from the day he was born, different from the others.

"Luddy…" a voice suddenly echoed through the empty, cold space the empty field created and a whine escaped the man, a whine filled with pain, the pain of loss.

Oh so he remembers this voice, how could he not? Years had passed where Ludwig did nothing else than to lead the men with a hand of iron, a hand without mercy for the weaker. Until he came, the Italian, the weakest of them all, yet the one who made the cold heart of their leader melt, made him able to love. It had been like any other day, the weather horrible at the camp of their squad and Ludwig had been planning for the attack they would make on the enemy's ground, an attack that hopefully would bring victory, bring peace to the never ending war, the war they had been fighting for ages. How he had wished for it to end but yet, what would he do afterwards? A new man had arrived, another one to train, to get him used to the life they now lived where the army is their family, the soldiers their brothers. But something had been different with this brunette, innocent man that had been sent into a war he could not understand, to a job he was not created for. Feliciano. That was his name, the name Ludwig could never forget even if he tried, especially not if he tried like he had done for ages, how can a name bring such wonderful chills down his spine, into his so cold heart?

"I-I'm Feliciano Vargas…" he had said, stuttering slightly in the shadow of the larger man, those wide eyes looking up into the blue ones above in such a frightened way, such a shy way that already made Ludwig's heart race, hammer within his suddenly tight chest. Straight away he had started to train the younger man so that he wouldn't sink the rest by being slower, weaker but he was in a worse state than the German had feared, he was so weak, the only thing he could was to flee from his responsibilities, driving the leader insane. Though all this, the attack came closer, the tension between the parts of the war greater the further time passed and together with this, the situation Ludwig was in got worse, making his heart ache for each time he saw the Italian, the cute boy. Once he tried to put another man to train Feliciano since he couldn't, couldn't deal with the pain it brought to be around the other, to have the feelings he could not explain, the feelings that made his heart ache to be close to the other, to hold him within his arms, protect him. But it didn't work, how could it? His man had returned with the one he wanted, telling him that he had refused training and with those brown eyes filled with tears, he once again caught the cold German's heart.

"L-Luddy… I think that I love you…" Feliciano had whispered one night, an half year after the first meeting, a half year after they had become friends like no one had ever managed with this German, the German with the empty heart. Then, he had denied it, denied the so wonderful, the so sweet confession as the day after, they would head into the battle, the battle Ludwig feared now more than ever. Because each day with Feliciano had made his feelings grow more, his feelings to be more obvious to him that he could now understand them, he knew what they were. He had loved Feliciano since day one, since he had first looked down into the eyes of the boy below but now when he told him that he felt the same, he couldn't accept it, he couldn't go through the pain of loosing him. Nein, he could never go through the pain of loosing Feliciano in the battle he knew that he still was not prepared for, he would never be prepared for it.

The next day it happened. Ludwig's last shot, the devastation he could not live through, he could not recover from. What happened was something so obvious, something he had predicted since he saw the weak italian's inability to fight, yet it still came as a shock, a shock on the cold, red stained field. That day would always stay in his mind, the details clear as if it was a day ago, how it had snowed and how excited the men were, this was their chance to win, they would survive this! Early in the morning they had packed their belongings, took their weapons to leave for the battleground and Ludwig did his absolute best to avoid Feliciano even though he saw him, clearly standing along with the larger men around him, a flower along cold, broken rocks, tears within his always so happy eyes. Ludwig had given his orders as always and they set out in dawn, towards their death. How could he had known that they were outnumbered, how could he had known?!

One leap, one leap of faith in the middle of the battlefield, the dear bodies of his men laying around him and gunshots echoed through the field as the few remaining tried their best to stay alive, to drag the injured ones to safety. Pain, the piercing pain as the bullet dug through his chest in a great force and he fell to the ground, blood pouring out from the wound in his chest. This field was now his tomb, his grave. "W-why did y-you d-do that?!" Feliciano had shouted into the ear of the German as he tried his best with his small hands to cover the deathly injury on his chest but no, there was no use to it, Ludwig knew that he was dying, but he saved Feliciano, the only one who mattered. He had seen long before it happened, the man aiming at his Italian, /his/ Italian that did his best with trying to save a man who's leg was lost and without thinking, mostly acting from his heart, Ludwig had thrown himself in front of his love, his life lost. "Because…" Ludwig had whispered with a small smile on his lips as his mind had found peace in the thought that he had saved Feliciano, "Ich… Ich liebe dich… I'm s-sorry… P-please… r-run… flee… s-survive…"

"No—! Y-you can't d-die! P-please Luddy!" Feliciano had shouted over the echo of the fight and his beautiful eyes spilled out tears down onto the face of the dying man, but the man himself could not see it, his mind was too weak, the darkness coming closer, surrounding him.

"T-ti a-amo!"

Now, now he, Ludwig is waiting, waiting for Feliciano to join him on the battlefield where he died, waiting for him as the forest around him waited for the warmth of spring and he knows, he knows that he will come one day. Maybe not today, maybe not this year or any year soon but he knows that he will come one day when he's old, when he had married a beautiful woman, when he had got children just like him, then he would return to his lost lover, to the man that loved him above life. One day they would meet again, at this field and they could love each other, forever and beyond. He just has to wait for spring, with spring, a new start comes, a new start together with Feliciano, the man he lost, the man he loved.


End file.
